My Father The Freak
by IAmTheKurciasMajorias
Summary: Originally called "Who is Mr. E?" Changed it a little, finished. Hope you like it..
1. The Mystery Begins

This is just an idea. This is just a theory that my friend and I had after watching the first episode 'Beware The Beast From Below'. This is set after the episode 'When The Cicada Calls'. My story is not affiliated with the show in anyway.

I do not own the characters in the story at all. Mystery Incorporated (the 11th carnation of Scooby-Doo belongs to Cartoon Network. The original Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?) belongs to Joseph Hanna and William Barbara (A.K.A= Hanna-Barbara)

Oh, and some of the characters will be, err, out of it.

**Fred Jones Sr.'s P.O.V**(3rd person)

A man with lavender purple eyes looked at the dossier he was signing. Half of his signature was on the paper. He looked at the clock on the wall, it said 1:30pm. Then looked outside, it was a really dark and cloudy day, rain pelted the windows as lightening lit up the sky and thunder made it sound as though drums were playing in the distance.

_Have I really been staring off into space for that long?_ He thought as yawned due to boredom, his son, Fred Jones Jr. would be getting out of school in a half an hour.

The sound of thunder cut through the air and lightening lit up everything as a strong gust of wind pushed the window open. He was in the dark as the light above his desk exploded, he'd covered his face but had obtained some shallow cuts on his cheeks and hands.

The one thing he feared must was the dark. He slowed down his heart beat and looked around him. _Please tell me the power isn't out He thought moving to the wall. He flicked the switch on, but there was no light. He then felt he way to his desk and pulled out a flashlight from a drawer._

"_Hello Frederick." Came a voice from something in his past that he would rather bound, gag and lock in a closet. He then looked up at the window to see something that he would rather forget._

"_No! Not you! Please, no! Stop, don't!" He said falling backwards out of his chair and was scrambling to get out of his office. His palm slammed on a pile of glass, making some of the pieces become stuck in there, but he kept moving. He felt behind him to realize he was trapped between the wall and a ghost of his past. "NO!" He yelled, shaking his head and nearly breaking his neck and making glasses fly askew, before everything went black while thunder crashed as his glasses fell to the floor and shattered._


	2. A Deepening Mystery

_**Here's the second chapter!**_

_**Fred Jones Jr.'s P.O.V**__(3__rd__ person)_

_The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The mayor's son, a teen with blonde hair and blue eyes walked to his van parked out front of the school with his three friends and their dog. It had stopped raining and everything that was covered with rain was now sparkling in the sun light, giving the grass, trees, and the buildings a calming shimmer to them._

_The Mayor's son wore a long-sleeved blue under shirt and a white over shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and an orange ascot. His name was Fred Jones Jr. otherwise known to his friends and everyone else as Fred or Freddy. A girl to his left that had dark red hair wore square glasses and an orange turtle neck sweater along with a red skirt. Her name is Velma Dinkly. The daughter of Angie and Dale Dinkley. They owned the local souvenir shop._

_A girl with orange hair walked on Fred's right, her name is Daphne Blake. She wore a purple dress, pink pantyhose, purple shoes, and a green scarf. The daughter of Nan and Barty Blake, two very rich people. She is the youngest of five offspring of the two, all of which have been girls._

_The boy behind Fred wore a green short sleeved shirt, red pants and black shoes. He had brown hair that looked kind of looked like a mop. Next to him was a dog. A brown Great Dane with four spots on his right side and six on his left. The dogs name is Scobert "Scooby" Doo and the amazing thing about this dog is that he can talk._

"_So Fred, where are we headed to? The mall? The movies?" Daphne asked_

"_Nah, I can't. I told Dad that I would drop by his office and help him file some dossiers." He said as Shaggy opened the back of the van. There was a gasp from him, Velma and Scooby._

"_Rister E!" The Great Dane yelped, diving under the van, as Daphne and Fred dashed to the back of the van._

_It was a note, one with Mr. E's signature 'E' on it. Fred grabbed it and opened the letter cautiously, it was a note and something fell out of the envelope. Fred read it out loud._

" '_Greetings Mystery Inc.,_

_I hope you had a fun day at school and are set for a weekend mystery because this mystery till take all of your efforts to solve. I am speaking mainly to you, Frederick Jones Jr., there is a photograph enclosed in this letter that I believe you will find that will help you on you mystery._

_More importantly, it will help you understand what happened to the four kids who got lost in the caves, but, I warn you, what really happened will make you think twice about your relationship with you father. Also, go to City Hall and you will find some answers that you seek, the rest is up to you.' "_

_There was a silence and then Fred, after re-reading the note said, loudly "'Think twice about my relationship with my father'? What does that mean?"_

"_Yeah. Hey, where's the-" She was cut off by Scooby._

"_Rhotograph!" Scooby said, after re-emerging from under the van, he the picked up the picture and handing it to Daphne. Everyone looked at it and gasped. There were the four original Mystery Inc. kids, Prof. Pericles and…_

_There was another gasp. In the center of the photo, with Prof. Pericles perched on his head, stood Fred's father! He was smiling at the camera, a genuine smile plastered across his teenage face, his eyes were alive with happiness. He was wearing an outfit like Fred's, from what they could tell. There were his signature glasses on his face, making it obvious that he had somewhat poor eyesight._

_He looked happier then anyone would have believed. Surrounded by his friends, shielded from his enemies, never having to stare a demon in the face alone, that's what the picture told them._

"_I don't believe it. Dad was a member of the original Mystery Incorporated, he could have said something!" Fred said, sounding happy, and yet surprised._

"_Let's go to City Hall. Maybe he can answer what really happened?" Daphne suggested. _

"_Yeah, I guess." Fred sighed and they all were buckled up inside the van and left for City Hall._

_When they got there, Sheriff Stone's car was out front. He walked out of the main doors as Fred and his friends stepped out of the mystery machine. Fred stopped and looked at a window on the left side, where his dad's office was. Panic flew through him. He took three strides forward and was in the Sheriff's face_

"_What happened here? Where's my dad?" He demanded._

"_Nothing happened. Your father just went out for a walk-" He was cut off by a deputy_

"_Sheriff, we dusted the office like you asked and we found no evidence the mayor co-operated with his kidnappers- Oh." He stopped dead in his sentence at the sight of Fred's face. It was white and filled with panic and non-belief. He hung his head and let his body shake as he put his head in his hands. The Sheriff rounded on the deputy._

"_Deputy Monroe, when we get to the station, you are to hand in your badge and gun because you're fired!" He yelled in the deputies face. "The rest of you, get back to the station, now, I can handle this." He said addressing the other members of the police force._

_He turned back to Fred, who's friends were trying to get him to calm down, but to no avail. "Fred," He said once the other police officers left. "I know your father, he is as stubborn as a bull and won't listen or do anything that anyone wants him to do-"_

"_I know!" He said facing the sheriff "He's stubborn, doesn't care what anyone else thinks! Does everything his own way! Hates being told he's wrong! Not once in his life has he ever listened when I've tried to get through to him that he can't live his life through me!_

"_I am not his- his clay doll that he can merge into a perfect version of him! I have my faults too, something he doesn't understand!" He was taking deep breaths after his rant. He doubted half the things he said about his father were true, but that's what he learned about him from watching him._

"_Look Freddy," The sheriff said softly "We found a note addressed to you." He handed it to Fred, gave him a pat on the shoulder and looked at the others, taking a deep breath he said, "So, we'll just step aside and let you handle it. Because clearly, you all have experience in these matters, experience me nor anyone on my force has."_

_He got into his police car and rolled down the window "But if you need me, call alright?" He started the car as Fred nodded. He then looked as though he was considering something and then he turned the engine off. He then stepped out of the car. "There are files at the station that can help you get to the bottom of this."_

"_Thanks Sheriff." Velma said as Fred, who must have forgotten the letter was in his hand, tore it open. They heard a gasp, they looked at Fred who was staring at a letter._

"_Look here guys, this shows when the dossiers from way back in the 20's! It even goes to the current ones!" Fred said skimming through the paper, "Hey, there's another picture here."_

"_Rit's ra rews ripping." Scooby said "Rook, rits Reddy's rather!" The dog was right, in the photo was Fred's dad as child this time. He had barely visible scratches on his face but looked happy none the less. He was wearing shorts and a tank top. He had glasses on his face and he was carrying a parrot. It looked very familiar…_


	3. Two Mysteries, One Day

"Is that-?" Shaggy began, looking surprised

"No way…" Daphne and Velma said together

"Rit's Rrof. Rericles!" Scooby said, sounding extremely scared. Behind Fred Jones Sr. and Pericles was a building that looked burned down. The building looked eerie in the photograph.

"Did he save the bird from the building?" Daphne asked

"I guess, he looks burned enough to prove it." Velma said, pointing out the fact that there was a half burned building behind them.

"Hey, look at Pericles' neck!" Velma exclaimed

"It's the locket of the kids!" Daphne said pulling the locket out of her shirt.

"Zoinks! Like, look at what the headline says!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"It says, 'Local Boy Saves Newly Hatched Parrot From Burning Pet Shop!'"

"Wow! Like Fred, your dad was a hero!" Shaggy said

"Yeah. And look," Daphne said "See where the pet shop is? They built the new one right on top of it."

"Well then gang, let's go!" Fred replied.

"I can get some of the other officers down there to help, there was a robbery there anyways. I'll give you an escort." Sheriff said.

"What did they take Sheriff?" Fred asked as the others got in the van.

"They weren't real clear. They just said some of their dogs were missing, they didn't really think of it as a robbery until they checked their security cameras." Sheriff said as Fred got in the Mystery Machine. He then got in his car and they drove off to the pet store.

"What the-!" Fred slammed both of his feet on the break as some kind of monster, as tall a two tree and just as wide, resembling a cross between Big Foot and a tarantula came bursting from the shop. Fred stopped inches from the monster, who was really mad that it had company. It reached in the window of the van and pulled Fred out.

"FREDDY!" His friends and Sheriff Stone exclaimed as they ran towards the creature, but stopped, afraid that it would hurt Fred if they got any closer.

"Hey! Whoa!"

The creature pulled Fred to it's face and roared.

"Uh.. Nice mutant monster." Fred replied "Good mutant creature. You don't want to eat me do you? I'm all blood and bones. No meat, no brains. So just put me down and maybe we can get you a corn dog." It roared in his face again, making Fred's skin turn so white that he fainted.

Disappointed that it's new toy was not interested in playing, it put Fred in a tree and ran off toward the Crystal Coves Caves as Sheriff Stone ran towards his car.

"I need a fire truck, police back-up and an ambulance at 18th street. NOW!" He roared.

The sirens came in a matter of seconds. As they were getting the ladder up, Fred, who was regaining consciousness, fell out of the tree and landed on his side, making him nearly pass out again. Then the news crews came.

"There's nothing to see here!" He said trying to shoo them away. He knew the gang would not want to answer questions right now.

"Is it true that the Mayor has been kidnapped?" A female reporter asked.

"Who told you that?"

"Is it true that you are working beside Mystery Inc. to solve his disappearance?"

Thankfully, the other officers came and shooed everyone away as the ambulance took Fred to the hospital. Everyone dreaded what the X-Ray would show as the clock's hands passed slowly in the waiting room.


	4. The Caves

Shorter than most of my other stories, but I was really stuck on stuff and I had finals and summer school

* * *

_At Destrido Industries_

"Angel, Pericles, how is our kiddie bait?" Asked Ricky/Mr. E

"Not too good sir..." Answered Ed, Ricky's Butler

Pericles chuckled "He isn't talking, but I think I know how to get him talking.."

"Hm.. Okay then.." Mr. E said, smirking

The parrot fluttered to the mayor's cage. "Hello Frederick.." The bird said, carrying a newspaper and a thermos full of hot cocoa, it was kinda cold in there "Feel like reading?"

Mayor Jones scoffed and turned away. The bird fluttered next to him "Don't touch me..."

"Why so serious?" The bird asked, the mayor looked mad "I am trying to be nice. You know, be kind to you, in return for saving me from the burning building.."

The mayor looked at the bird "Since when is being nice in your syste- Achoo!"

The parrot gave him the thermos. The man drank it, but slowly, before looking at the bird "Your being nice because?"

"I told you, I am making it up to you.. How has your life been?"

"Good, I guess.." He said, he sounded as though he didn't want to talk..

"Good," The bird flew outside the room. "E," He said to the camera in the room "Find the old gang and let's go to the caves, to where our mystery ended.."

Angel looked at her old friend Ricky, who smiled. "With pleasure.."

* * *

"Dad!" Freddy yelled, leaping out of the hospital bed. He saw a note with a mark by "Mr. E!" He picked it up, the letter said "If you want to see your father, get your little gang together at the caves...

Cassidy will be waiting for you.." The gang entered as he finished

"What's that?" Daphne said

"Never mind that! Just come on!" Freddy said "Girls, Scooby, Shaggy, get the van. I'll meet you out front.."

They got to the van and strapped in.

"Where are we going?" Shaggy asked

"The Caves, but first, we need to get Professor Hatecraft.." Fred said as they entered the grounds of the college

"Professor Hatecraft.." Fred called outside the prof.'s house

"Coming!" The man yelled running out "I am on vacation anyway.."

They made room in the back for him. They were then off to the caves.

_We're coming dad.. _Fred thought, driving as fast as he could to the caves, unaware they were being watched.


	5. Ending

They got to the church as the sun was going down, their spirits high, Fred was jittery. "Fred, calm down…" Daphne said. She touched his shoulder, making him nearly jump.

He did jump however when Angel Dynamite, no, it was actually Cassidy Williams tapped the driver's window.

"Come on…" Cassidy said as the gang and Hatecraft exited the van, and walking into the church, to see the rather large tile had already sank into the floor.

"As Razturew would say," Hatecraft said as he looked down, considering he was going down first, " 'If one of us fails, we all-' uh!" Scooby's back left paw went against the side of his head

"Rorry…" Scooby said as they continued their descent into the darkness. They entered the caves.

"Wow!" Freddy exclaimed.. "We're in the middle of the caves, right?"

"Yes, we are baby.." Cassidy said, looking around _I hope the Freak isn't home!_ she thought, flashing back to the day that her and the rest of the original gang was forced to leave their hometown by the human or demon or whatever it was..

"Shaggy, the disk, remember?" Velma said, having made Shaggy grab the disk before they went to check on Fred

"No!" Cassidy yelled as Shaggy took out the disk "The Freak knows you have it!" she said as she ran towards a passage on the left "Come on!"

* * *

"Why are we here?" Asked Brad, now called Sheriff Bronson Stone, "Why's _he_ here?" He nearly yelled, pointing at Pericles, who was on Ricky's shoulder like it was just yesterday the four humans and bird were the best of buddies

"Calm down Brad.." said Ricky Owens, now called Mr. E

"Ricky has a point.." said Judy "No use getting excited over nothing…"

"Touché," Sheriff Stone scoffed "But I still _don't_ get why we are here.."

"Because, Mr. E has found the key to the Freak!" Said Ed, Owens' butler

"Well, what is it?" Barked Brad, he, like the rest of his friends, wanted revenge on the Freak for forcing them to leave their homes

"You'll see.." Ricky said "we have to wait for some company.."

"Who is the company?" Judy asked "Where's Cassidy?"

"She's-" Ed was cut off

"No!" Cassidy yelled. They heard foot steps, and then, Bronson was knocked onto the ground by-

"Four-legged furry comrade.." Pericles said as Scooby sat on the sheriff's back

"Rello…" Scooby said. The rest of the gang, as well as Hatecraft and Cassidy followed.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here…" Ricky said

"Sheriff!" Fred said. He glared at Ricky, figuring it all out "As the son of the Mayor, I order that you arrest Mr. E, his butler." He gestured to Ed "and that rat with wings, Pericles!"

"Well then, who will tell you where your father is, young Jones?" Pericles said. "He's probably alone, cold and wanting his _failure_ as a son to save him…" That push the envelope. "But we _all _know that _isn't _going to happen! Just like when your mother and father said they weren't going to be apart! Well, look at your life! No mother, just a father, and not even a good one at that-"

Fred had shoved his ascot in the birds mouth. "The next time you say that about my dad you, talking, purple miniature turkey, it _won't_ be my ascot that gets shoved in your mouth!"

Pericles, after taking the fabric out of his mouth, snickered. "You and father may be different, but, you both are the same."

"Let's go, Pericles, Fred.." Called Brad, as he looked back

"Coming Brad…" Pericles said. Fred took his ascot from the turkey and walked adjacent to the psychopathic bird, who had warned him and the others to be careful of those closet to them when Scooby was put in the animal asylum.

_Espically you, Frederick!_ That last part of the warning had echoes in Freddy's mind ever since the bird had said it

"Are you okay, Freddy?" The blond teen looked towards the owner of the voice to see it was Hatecraft

"Yes, Professor.." Fred said

"STOP!" A voice said as a shadow loomed over the two gangs of mystery solvers. Everyone looked up to see a man with horns..

"It's the Freak of Crystal Cove!" Brad yelled.

"By the congregation of the all mighty Razzaftalkate!" Hatecraft said as the demon/man leaped off the high ledge in the cave, and landed on both of it's feet, eyes locked on the original Mystery Inc.

"You did not heed my warning!" The Freak said It's eyes moved to the new group of Mystery Solvers "_You_ will _not _get the same warning!" It ran at Prof. Hatecraft, who moved out f the way

"Whoa!" Velma said

The creature ran into the center of the gangs, making everyone scatter, Fred hit the wall, which cause a loose stalactite, making the rock fall downwards at him. As Brad/Sheriff Stone moved towards him, the Freak ran at Fred, picked him up and moved him out of the way before leaping over and protecting him from smaller rocks. Everyone stared, shocked. Brad took this opportunity to hit a button, and a net fell on the freak, making him give off an un-earthy yell of rage. Fred moved his way out of the net.

"Let's see, the Freak had to be someone who knew you," She gestured to the original Mystery Inc "were coming here. So, who did?"

It was the Freak who spoke up, but in a different voice, one Freddy and the gang knew in an instant "I did.."

"No…" Freddy said as the Freak pulled up the mask to reveal human skin underneath. The pulling off was slow. When the mask was off, Fred's lips started trembling as he slid to his knees.

"No…" Shaggy said as they all looked at the face of the Freak

"Rat's rimpossible!" Scooby said.

Brad, or rather Bronson, spoke up "Mayor!"

There was a laugh, a sarcastic laugh "I should have known," Ricky said "Angel, remember when I told you he ran ahead?"

"Yeah..?" Angel said, confused

"He broke out of Ed's grip and ran." Ricky said, spitting at the mayor's feet

"He must have ran to the one place where he kept his costume.." Ed said, smirking "On the ledge, is that right?"

"I have costumes all over this place, hidden under the ground.." the mayor said "I did this so no one got hurt!"

"Shut up.." Said Fred "SHUT UP! You've lied to me since I was just a kid!" He stood, his shadow looming over his father "Mom found out you were the Freak. She tried to take me with her, is that right? But when she tried, you put on the costume and scared her away until she ran, then you said she left!" He took a breath "How can I ever trust you? Did you even care about her? About me?"

The words, along with his breath, were caught in the older Jones' throat. When he found them, he uttered a weak "I'm sorry…"

"LIAR!" Fred screamed.. The scream echoed, causing the jagged rocks that were on the ceiling to fall, the older Jones, thinking quickly, wiggled out of the net and grabbed a remote from Ed's pocket, he then pushed it.. The creepy-looking offspring of Bigfoot and a tarantula, came in as Fred Jones sr. slipped on the Freak of Crystal Cove mask.

The monster, evidently a robot, smashed through the falling debris, creating a passageway. They all ran. Fred tripped as a large rock fell from the ceiling, it wasn't big, but it could still cause some damage. "No.." Said Freddy's father, he ran to the teen and shielded him, the rock smashing into his back, adrenaline making it so he couldn't feel it. And he ran with his son, after throwing the rock off of him, to the rope ladder. "Go!" He said over the debris falling around them

"No dad.. Not without you.." Fred said to his father, finally getting it

"I don't want your mother to be worried.." The man said

"What?" Fred asked

"Come on!" Shaggy said. Fred climbed up the rope ladder and his father climbed up the slick wall, the claws of his costume digging into it with no problem.

As Fred got to the top of the hole, seeing the church walls and floor, he knew he was alive. He got out and helped his father. They saw a woman with blond hair, that was beginning to gray. "Mom!" Fred yelled, running to her.

"Freddy!" She said, happy to see her boy all grown-up but disappointed that she couldn't see him grow. She wrapped her arms around him, tears of joy running down her face "My boy.." She said "My little boy.."

She then looked at her husband in the freak costume as he was walking away. She rushed to him and hugged him as well.

"Tammy…" He said, tears coming from the eyes of the mask. He hugged her too "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." His grip tightened at every word. He felt pressure on the mask, and the fabricated head was sliding off of his own. Once it was off, he felt his wife's lips on his.

There were numerous voices saying. 'ewe' and 'yuck'. When they let go, the mayor looked at his wife that was shame, sadness, and fear in his eyes. "Tammy, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just mad."

"I know…"

"Your not mad at me?"

Tammy smiled "Why would I be? I just can't stay mad at you, your too cute.."

"So, we can be a family again?" Fred asked, his hopes and dreams all on his parents' answer

"Only if your father hasn't remarried.." Tammy said, eyeing her husband

"No. I would never.." said the mayor

"Then the answer is yes.."

"Wait.." Said the voice of the adult male Jones, he looked at the original Mystery Inc. "Am I, you know, still a target?"

"No.." The five of the members said in unison, smiling.

"You, turkey.." Said Fred, "You have a clear.." The Jones family smiled as the original gang smiled at Pericles, who was flying around in a circle saying 'I'm free! I'm free!'

"Mom…" Said Freddy "These are my friends. Daphne." He gestured to his girlfriend "Shaggy," he gestured to the other boy "Velma" he pointed to the girl "and Scooby Doo." The dog stood on his hind legs and then fell on all four again

"Hi Mrs. Jones.." The gang's all said at once. Fred smiled and ran into the night with his father, The Freak of Crystal Cove, laughing and teasing each other, as they ran home. The gang's took their cars to their homes.

When Tammy walked into the front door, she saw her boy, on the love seat, and her husband, on the big couch, in a tank top and shorts, asleep. His costume beside him on the floor. She lay ontop of her husband and slept soundly through out the night.


End file.
